Bloody Murderer on the Loose
by Yuzu-chan Inuki Co
Summary: This fanfic is an AU fic. This is about Arashi who now is a detective with a partner as Sorata. There is a bloody murderer who hasn't been found yet. He thinks he had done the most perfect crime which no one will find out about. Now it's up to Sorata and


****

Bloody Murderer on the Loose

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of X/1999. I only own this fic's idea. I own nothing of any sort related except the magnas I had bought.

Author's Note- this fic is an AU fic made by me of course! Please read this fic and give it a review of some sort and I only want he truth of how this fic goes. I don't care if it's bad or good. I just want to know how the people think of this fic that I've worked on so hard. By the way I barely type things up like this so.... Please gimme a review!!! 

(Evil Criminal) Today is my most lucky day of all since I got away with it... You know what I mean by with it... The crime I've done with is too awful to say at all... The crime, which only 2 people know about. (This is where the story all starts) Arashi Kishuu the maiden of the Ise Shrine. She is now one of the detectives of this crime along with a hyper teenager Sorata Arisugawa. He plays around way too much for his own good. Arashi at first thought of Sorata just as a playful little kid who was not suited for her assistant. But at heart she started to like the kid only though as a friend and a partner so she could finish her job and get paid.

The next day she had waited for her assistant at a tree as she had thought he was of course late as ever. Sorata apologized for being late. Arashi had just stared at him and she had walked off to do some investigating. Sorata had just followed her listening to Kurenai By X-Japan. Sorata had spotted a clue though he didn't tell Arashi and he just took it and placed it into a bag and stuffed into his own pocket. Arashi had then turned around to find Sorata sleeping on the floor. She poked him twice. Sorata grabbed her finger and had said he liked her. Arashi raised an eyebrow thinking if he had hit a pole and gone insane. " Are you okay or have you just gone insane?" Arashi said. Sorata had thought for a moment before he replied. He was thinking, " Should I really tell this girl what I actually meant? "Then 5 voices appeared in his head saying" NAH!" He then just blinked and replied " Oh… I'm all right Arashi... I guess I just got hit in the head by some object."

(Criminal) Oh... How my tracks are cover so great fully... no one should ever figure it was I who done it! I'm a mastermind in all murder and jail breaking. No one shall ever know it was I. The inspectors will never find me or even realize it was I... The evil criminal was in a big mansion just talking by himself. He had only 2 servants and they were the ones who knew what really happen. The servants were well treated and well paid. They had never complained. The man was sort of crazy with some kind of mental problem, as people knew him. Though they never really said anything since he was rich. Richer than anyone in the city. People just left him alone mostly.

Sorata and Arashi were on the block where the mansion is. Sorata placed his hand in his pocket and remember the clue he had found. He then just whistled as if he was innocence. Arashi turned back and told him to pipe down. Arashi kneel down to find bloody footprints of some sort. She took a picture and took a bit of the sample of the blood. Sorata just stared at the blood yelling" COOL!!! BLOOD!!!!" After Arashi had finish taking samples she had the drag Sorata away from the blood since he wouldn't budge and he kept yelling. Arashi inside was laughing true fully of all Sorata yelling.

Arashi had still dragged Sorata a block away from the bloody footprints. She eventually let him go. Arashi and Sorata then had been walking on a block and went into a café and they bumped into Kamui Shirou, Yuzuriha (Yuzu) Nekoi, Subaru Sumeragi, and Kotori Monou. They all had known each other from school or they had all live in the same neighborhood. They all greeted each other and sat down for a drink. Everyone had agreed that Sorata had to pay for their drinks. Sorata said " WHAT?!?? WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL YOUR DRINKS?!!" They all (Except Arashi) said at the same time " BECAUSE WE SAID SO! SO PAY UP! ". Sorata sighed and paid for all their drinks. Though somehow Arashi paid for her own self. She didn't like people paying for her things.

The murderer had also went to the same café and watched Sorata, Yuzu, 'Rashi, Subaru, Kotori, and Kamui very carefully learning about each and every one of them. He smirked at them knowing almost everything about them except a few Arashi, Kamui, and Subaru. Somehow he wanted to know about them since it seem like they had a mysterious air around them. The mysterious murderer had sent hackers into a building to where they store information about all people of Tokyo, Japan. Once he had finish his drink he walked out with his trench coat covering partially his face. Now it was up to the spies to get the information he wanted. If one of them had fail all die of them would die painfully and slowly so he would enjoy what he's been doing. The murderer had walked home with his shades still on so no one would really actually recognize him. Though he kept a low profile so barely anyone knows him. Each at his database it had only told his name, age, and a fake location.

At the café the all enjoyed their drinks except Sorata for he had to pay for almost everyone's drinks. Arashi had just drunk her drink and just listen to their conversation, which she didn't participate in. Sorata placed his hand in his pocket and felt the clue, which he had totally forgot and he still didn't tell Arashi about it. They were all talking about what they were doing currently in their jobs they had got. Once everyone finished their drinks they all said their good-byes and left. Sorata walked with Arashi, Kotori walked with Kamui, Subaru walked alone and so did Yuzu. Arashi was walking home and Sorata was sort of following her. She eventually stopped and told him to go to his own home. Sorata had just nodded and said good-bye to her. Sorata had just sighed and part away from Arashi. Arashi was pretty happy to be walking to her home in solitude.

A black car was around 15 feet away from her following her slowly. The murderer was in the car telling the driver to follow her. He was smirking the way he was leaving the café. Arashi didn't know at all of a black car following her. She felt something unusual but she didn't go with her feeling. So she kept walking though not to her house. She was walking to a store to get some food. The murderer had then got bored of following her and commanded the driver to go back to the mansion. When the murderer had returned home, he sat down with the information and started to read what was there. He went in rage when he could barely get the information he really wanted. He had asked for his hackers and they had came. The murderer had taken out his sword and froze them in their tracks for they now couldn't move at all. He took his sword and swung it at their necks. The hacker's heads had flown right off their shoulders and the blood of theirs and flew all over the clean floor he had. He called in for the servants so they could clean the blood off the floor. He then again had smirked then grinned evilly as he stared into the full moon.

****

X________________________________________X______________________________________X

****

(That's all for now ^_^; I can't really type much since I suck of course! Please give me a review on this story. There should be more to come! Email me at uchidayukari@hotmail.com if you have any questions or comments on how I should make this fic better! Please fix any mistakes you find in this fic and send it to them. Thank you for your time reading and e-mailing! Should I continue? Tell me so if I should! Arigatou and Ja Ne! Oh…Yeah…Need more information on the Author just email me! –Author)


End file.
